50 Pictures to save: Story 6
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Number 6 of 50. it is based before the Kira case... Kagome/L only 44 stories left before i reach 50 in all.


**It's been a while since I have added author one of my Picture stories, so I am going to upload this. I hope to start updating more of these. I still have a lot in till I reach my 50. But I will reach 50 if it kills me and I hope it doesn't kill me because I don't know if you can update from Heaven…ha-ha so anyway on with the story…**

**Number 6 or 50**

**I don't own Death Note or Inuyasha…or do I *insert evil laugh***

**Warning: May have some OC ness and some cursing, but not much because I am not a big fan of cursing so yeah..**

**LoneWolfSage does not hold responsibility for anyone who starts to feel stupid when L speak…**

Story 6: Trying harder…

Inuyasha/Death Note

Kagome/L

It was a cold snowy day in Paris, anyone who didn't want to die a cold death was staying in side, only a few people would come out side.

One of them being a small raven haired woman, her blue eyes seemed to glow as she walked the streets of Paris her feet leaving foot prints in the snow. The woman was walking towards the Eiffel tower, her Raven hair blowing behind her as she walked.

Now getting a better look at said woman you could see she was shorter than most her figured hidden in her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black boots that hugged her legs to her knees. She was wearing a gray pea coat that looked like what a detective would wear. Her moon kissed skin that resembled a doll contrasted against her raven hair that fell to her bottom. One of her hands was in her coat pocket and the other was holding a cup of hot chocolate.

As she turned down the streets that lead towards the Eiffel tower, she sighed letting out a breath of hot air. Glancing at her watched she continued down the street in till she was right in front of the tower.

Taking a drink of her chocolate she took a seat on one of the benches, not caring that the snow was soaking her coat. She turned her head up towards the shy watching the snow fall, a few flakes would hit her face, melting and leaving a wet trail on her face.

She looked away from the sky when she heard the sound of snow crunching under someone's feet.

"Right on time as always, I take it you got my letter." The woman said with the hint of a British accent.

"Yes, and I see you came alone?" the other person asked.

The woman just nodded before taking another sip of her drink.

"Why is it you asked me to come here?" The same person asked.

The raven haired woman looked back up at the sky before answering.

"You know, my parents moved to New England when I was born, thinking they could get away from there enemy's." The woman said before laughing. "That really helped a lot didn't it. Look wear it got me now." She stood up brushing off some snow before looking at the other person.

"Your parent's problems have nothing to do with you but yet you still insist on doing this. I can't seem to figure out if you really love them or if you're a complete idiot, I would have thought someone of you intelligence would have done a better job." He said as they both started walked away from the tower and towards a small sweet shop.

"You would think that, I'm still trying to figure out why I'm doing all this myself. I guess the time I spent growing up at whammy's, tied for the smartest person did nothing, because I still am tied with you aren't I." she said when they took a seat in the shop.

They both ordered some cake and a drink before returning to the first conversation.

"You know if you would have tried harder you could have been better, probably better than me, but you didn't and now you paying for it," the man said, his dark eyes never leaving the Bright blue eyes of the female in front of him.

The woman laughed

"You always think I am paying for what I am doing, if that were true wouldn't I be death or in jail, or connected to you via hand cough's again? Why is it you don't keep me on a tighter lease like you do your other suspects?" She asked.

"It's because I don't have enough evidence yet, and last time I hand coughed you to me I went without cake for a week because you kept taking them. Kagome, why do you keep playing this game?"

The woman not identified as Kagome sighed.

"I'm not playing, I just want the truth to be reviled, and you know I killed them, but you also know it was self-defense, I don't have it in me to kill for fun or to surpass you, Like Beyond." She said, although she mumbled the last part.

He didn't say anything, so Kagome went on.

"So, what my percentage?" she asked nonchalantly.

"…well now it's at a 33%, I'm sure you aware of the fact that I won't give up." He said while calmly adding some sugar cubes to his drink.

Kagome sighed

"I guess I'm just going to have to try harder, am I right….Lawliet?"

L took a sip of his tea, thinking before he replied.

"What would you say if u told you that I believe you and trust you?"

"I would say you a complete idiot for trusting me, because nobody has ever trusted me."

With that said the forbidden raven left the shop, leaving a very confused Detective alone to think.

2 weeks later

L was sitting in a hotel room going over some information on his case, it had been a while since he had heard anything from Kagome and he really hoped she didn't do anything stupid. He was interrupted from his thinking by Watari walking into the room telling him to turn it to channel 5.

Breaking New…

"A local shop near the Eiffel tower is being surrounded by Police as we speak, it seems that a group of men entered the shop with a young woman, they had a gun placed to her head and demanded that all the workers leave or they will be forced to shot the girl. The owner said that the woman appeared to be in her late teens, long raven hair and Blue eye's she appeared to be Asian as well." The news caster said.

L sighed before telling Watari to get the car ready, because there is only one Asian woman he knows that has blue eyes.

When the made it to the scene there was already a crowd of people around, L told Watari to stay with the car and be ready I he called. L then walked towards the shop, mask on his face for safety.

The snow covering the ground made it harder to walk up the steps that lead to crowd but he made it up none the less. Once he made it to the top step L pushed his way through the crowd in till he was standing at the perimeter. There was a bunch of police around but L was looking for a certain cop who he has worked with before. It wasn't too hard to find him because he was the only cop who had beads wrapped around his left hand.

"Miroku, over here," L called out to his friend.

The cop now identified as Miroku looked over at the sound of his name, when hi did he saw the familiar mask that L always wore. He waved before walking over to him, He then lifted the rope that kept the over people out to let L in.

"I see that you heard, I'm going to take a guess that this has something to do with the case you're working on, am I right?" Miroku asked.

L nodded, "Yes and the woman inside is 21 year old Kagome Higurashi, and she is my top suspect of my case."

"Wow, so either you are here to arrest her or you are friends with her and you care about her safety, if not then I don't have a clue why you're here." Miroku said.

"She is a childhood friend…" was all L said.

With Kagome…

"Now miss why don't you tell us where your parents keep all their money… or else I will be forced to get rid of someone who is important to you." A tall and buff man said while walking around Kagome, who was tied to a chair in the middle of the shop.

Kagome just glared at him before spitting on his shoes.

The man growled at her, roughly grabbing her hair and yanking it back to where she was facing him.

"Now now Girly, you really don't want to do something you would forget. Take a look at what I have; maybe it will make you change your mind." He said while pointing at one of his men who turned around and walked to the back of the shop, when he came back he had a little kid in his arms.

Kagome gasped when she saw who he had, it was her 5 year old son, Naoi.

Naoi's blue eyes widened when he saw is mother, tear streaks were running down his face and Kagome saw a small cut on his cheek that was still bleeding.

"Please don't hurt him, please don't hurt my son!" Kagome cried out to the man who was holding him.

The first man, known as Takashi, Laughed

"Well then I guess you should get talking, wouldn't want something to happen to your son would you…Mommy?" He asked.

Kagome didn't say anything at first she just lowered her head to look at the ring on her finger; it was the one Naoi's father had given her.

Takashi grew angry at her silence and using the hand with the brass knuckles he her hit her across the face, leaving a big cut across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. The pain from the cut made her scream out as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Mommy No!" Naoi yelled out.

With L…

A scream was heard from inside the building followed by a yell from a little kid; this made L look at the shop with a worried expression.

"Kagome…," He whispered.

"Ok…" Kagome whispered it was almost so quiet that Takashi almost couldn't hear it.

"Ok what, are you finally going to tell me where your parents kept them money?" He asked.

"Yes… just let him goes." She said, but this time Takashi didn't hear it.

"What did you say? Speak up Bitch or am I going to have to send you son home in a body bag?" He said while pointing his gun at Naoi.

"I said, I will tell you just don't hurt him there's a ware house at the end of town, there a sign that says 'southern sun' you can't miss it." Kagome said.

"Well, that's more like it, guess this is goodbye, and hope you enjoy the heat." He said while walking towards the back door. His words caused Kagome to look up again and she saw him tell the man to let her son go.

"Mommy!" Naoi called out when they let him go, he ran straight for her, tears running down his face.

"Oh Naoi, I'm so glad you ok." She said, although her heart skipped a beat when she saw Takashi take out a lighter and light a match before throwing it down, he laughed before leaving.

"No, Naoi can you undo the rope around me?" She asked.

The match lit some oil that had been poured on the ground; Kagome watched at the Flam went around the edge of the shop to where it was circling them inside.

Naoi nodded his head before he went to untie the rope, after a couple of seconds the rope fell off from Kagome and she stood up.

"Good job, now we just have to get out of here." She said while pulling her son close to her.

When L saw the fire start in the shop his heart almost stopped, he couldn't lose them they meant too much to him.

Time slowed down as he watched Miroku arrest the men that saw coming out the back, the man laughed saying that the woman inside will die no matter what they do.

Miroku started telling people this and that but L only saw the fire, the flames that were trapping his friend inside.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket her dialed up Watari

"Watari, I need you to Call Kagome's doctor and tell her to be ready." Was all he said before hanging up?

Kagome ran behind the counter and turned on the sink, she then picked up the water sprayer hoping that it would do something about this fire. When it did nothing she pulled out a cloth and got it wet before handing it to Naoi telling him to place it to his mouth and nose.

Looking around she saw that the fire was completely blocking their ways out.

She pulled Naoi close to her and sat in the middle of the room; making sure to that Naoi was protected from the flam. The smoke became heavier and heavier and it came to the point she couldn't breathe, the last thing she saw before blacking out was her son's worried look.

8 hours later, in a hospital room.

L was sitting in his normal position, with his knees to his chest in a chair by Kagome's bed. When they finally got into the shop the found both Kagome and Naoi in the middle of the room. Kagome wasn't awake and Naoi was sitting next to her, a wet cloth covering his mouth and nose. After they had gotten them out they were both rushed to the hospital, placing us were we are now.

Watari had taken Naoi to get some ice cream so he would be worry about his mother so much.

L was deep in thought when he noticed Kagome start to stir. Her eyebrows creased and her hands twitched. Then every slowly her eyes opened, she blinked a couple time's to get use to the light before she sat up.

Kagome looked around the room before her eyes landed on a familiar person.

"How come I always find you sitting in the position?" She asked.

"I think 40% better in the position." Was he usual reply.

"Where am I?"

"In a hospital room…"

"….I knew that…where's Naoi? Is he ok?" She started to panic.

"Kagome, calm down he's with Watari getting ice cream." L said while standing up.

Tears pooled in her eyes and the next thing L new he was being hug to death by Kagome.

"I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose him. I thought I wouldn't see you ever again." Kagome said while she started crying.

L rubbed her back while she cried, it wasn't the first time she had hugged him, and it won't be the last.

After a few minutes she calmed down and said thanks, and then Watari came in with Naoi. When he saw that she was awake Naoi ran and jumped into her bed giving her a hug that she returned.

"Hello Naoi, did you like your ice cream?"

Naoi nodded.

"Did you thank Watari for it?"

Naoi gasped before turning to face Watari.

"Thank you very much sir." He said.

Watari just smiled.

Kagome smiled as well he placed a hand on his head and ruffled his messy black hair, the same hair her got from his father.

"You know Naoi we always see daddy because Mommy gets in trouble." She said while laughing.

"Did you just notice this mom? Dad I think there's something wrong in Mommy's head." Naoi said while looking at L.

L smiled at his son before looking at the ring on his finger, there must be something wrong with L to marry her, but he loved her and couldn't ask for better.

"You know, if your mom wasn't the way she was then you would be around…" L said making Naoi gasp at what he said.

"That would stink, the world is so much better with me in it." He said while puffing out his chest.

He may look more like his father but he acted like his mother that was for sure.

"Hey! Did you guys call me weird?" Kagome asked while puffing her cheeks out al closing her arms. L just Smiled at her while Naoi laughed.

Watari smiled at the happy little family, it wasn't a surprise when they got married. They sure have grown up from there days at Whammy's.

*Click* such a heartwarming picture, I'm glad I got to take it.

**Well I hope you liked it, number 6. Only 44 to go…? I don't know I suck at math.**

**If you leave a request on what paring you would like to see that would be great, just tell me the character and what there from. Although if I haven't seen or read that Anima/Manga then I guess I can't do that paring but I will do any of the others you would want to see. I am open to any parings. **

**Well any way the next one is going to be an Inuyasha/Angel Beats!**

**Kagome/Naoi!**

**Sneak Peak…**

"_I am god, so of course you want to join me, right?"_

_She just smirked, "if you're God then would that make me and Angel or a Goddess?"_

**See yeah next time….**

You're never alone if you have you pack...

LoneWolfSage

No matter who I'm with I am still alone.


End file.
